


Watching His Back.

by Geminisister



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Angst, Bodyguard, Friendship, Funeral of character, Funeral tea, M/M, Swearing, kiss, not canon, victorian london
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Edmund Reid is unaware that someone  has been looking out for him.
Relationships: Homer Jackson/Edmund Reid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Tropes and Fandoms 2021





	Watching His Back.

**Author's Note:**

> I have only ever written in this fandom once before. I wanted to test the water and hope you like it.
> 
> Written for Tropes and fandoms 2021
> 
> I chose Bodyguard in this round.

Watching His Back.

Captain Homer Jackson, glared at the various dignitaries all wearing their mourning black in the room. Women sat, while the men stood and gossiped, whispered behind their black gloved hands and over teacups. Many glanced over to the new widower, with barely a stop to draw breath before resuming their chattering. All conversation concerned Reid in some way, but mainly his late wife Emily. Rumours surrounded her untimely death. 

The mourners on arrival, after offering condolences to Edmund Reid, had managed to eat and drink their way through the abundance of food that the housekeeper served. All the while Edmund Reid, Detective Inspector, and recent widower of the parish sat alone, staring off into the distance. He had not sipped any drink or taken a bite of the funeral tea. He looked pale, gaunt and to Homer’s knowing eye, the man was still in deep shock at the sudden passing of his wife. 

The mourners had shook Reids’ hand, offering their condolences before each took their leave. He did know them but in his grief, he did not recognise them.

Homer Jackson hunkered down next to Reids’ chair. He called out his name but got no response, he repeated himself to no avail. Then, a touch on his cheek by Jackson’s index finger got a slight reaction, Edmund blinked. Jackson continued to run his finger down Edmund’s cheek till it rested on his lips. A firm swipe of the dry lips had a positive reaction at long last.

Edmund Reid blinked rapidly, he stared, seeing his friend Homer Jackson. He glanced around, surprised that the room was empty of people.

“It’s over?” He questioned.

Jackson nodded. 

Reid, let out a long sigh, then let his head fall into his hands. His body shook as pent up tension was released at last. Jackson rubbed at his back, making soothing sounds, until the man calmed.

“Does anyone know?” Reid asked lifting up his tear streaked face as he reached into his pocket for a handkerchief but Jackson thrust a bright monstrosity into his hands instead.

“No, only you and I know the truth. Your late wife’s reputation remains intact.”

“Good.” Reid looked around him. “I need a drink.”

“Thank fuck, I’m gasping, none of those stuck up prigs seemed to drink or smoke.”

Detective Inspector Edmund Reid laughed for the first time in days. He took the proffered brandy and also joined Jackson to wolf down a couple of pork pies, cheese and thick slices of bread and butter. The housekeeper had left out for them, before she headed home for the night.

Edmund put his hand out waiting for his refill of brandy but gasped as Jackson took his hand instead. They shared a knowing look and Edmund squeezed his hand back firmly. Jackson gave him a firm nod then handed over his brandy.

Later, Jackson helped his friend up stairs to bed. Reid was drunk, due to drinking more than he had eaten in days. Homer settled him down onto the big brass bed then waited until he began to snore. Homer Jackson bent over and laid a gentle kiss onto his brow. Then,he whispered goodnight, turned and headed for the door.

Just as Jackson began to close the door he heard the muffled voice of Edmund Reid mutter. “Good night my friend.”

Homer Jackson retreated downstairs, he smiled into himself as he drew a large chair closer to the fire burning in the grate, settled himself down for the night. He would watch out for his friend and keep him safe.


End file.
